


Somewhere between the Tenth and Twentieth Floor

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Series: Encounters at the High Rise [3]
Category: Doctor Laing, Doctor Robert Laing, High-Rise (2015), Robert Laing - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston's portrayal of Doctor Laing
Genre: Doctor Laing smut, Elevator Sex, F/M, Filth, Flight Attendant, Porn, Porn Logic, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Vaginal Sex, barely a plot, filthy smut, gorgeous doctor Laing and a stewardess, naughty doctor Laing, not really plot, stewardess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: Another one of the stewardesses from the high rise comes home from a transatlantic flight. She's already hot and bothered, but then she ends up stuck in an elevator with high rise heartthrob doctor Robert Laing.





	Somewhere between the Tenth and Twentieth Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, fellow Laingsters! Laingners. Laing-ees. Lain... you know I mean you, my faithful few Laing filthy readers! 
> 
> The high rise is slowly deteriorating, and Laing with it. He's getting less... respectable. More feral. Anways... her be the smut!  
And don't worry, there is more where that came from...
> 
> Ah, one thing before you start: sexual harassment against flight attendants is mentioned, which is absolutely not ok, but happens way more often than you'd think. I don't condone this behavior, at all. This fic is just porn logic, don't think about the "plot" too much, please and thank you.
> 
> Comments are welcome! 
> 
> Thank you @we_dreamerz for beta-ing and input for the ending. The last sentence is on you and I love it!

Su wasn’t as tired as she’d expected. She had just returned from a long-distance flight from New York with a short stop at Reykjavik. The flight had been the usual, including flirty businessmen who thought they could chat her up to join the mile-high club. It had been annoying, but they had at least just been all talk and not touched her. That she was grateful for. Even if one of them had looked pretty neat in his suit, she would never act on such a proposition. She couldn’t lose her job. 

Nevertheless, the good-looking guy had talked dirty to her while everyone around him was asleep and Su couldn’t deny that his naughty words had left her wet and wanting. 

She’d take care of that as soon as she was at home, safely locked in her bedroom. Or in the shower? She was pondering the possibilities when she walked through the doors of the high rise where she shared a flat with four other flight attendants. 

Ally was supposed to be there, as well as Janet, so the fridge would be stocked, and she’d have some company tomorrow as well before she would have to fly back across the pond in two days. She’d planned on going to bed as soon as she came home, but unfortunately, she didn’t feel tired at all. Her biological clock was very much out of order, it seemed. 

Su frowned at the pile of litter in a corner of the fancy foyer of the building. She hated to admit it, but the place had gone downhill lately. This was something she wanted to address tomorrow, as she’d thought about moving out again. Something was stirring at the high rise and in all honesty, it scared her. 

Arriving in front of the elevators, she rolled her eyes. Only one of them was working, the others all had out of order signs at the doors, some of them rather lopsided. With a sigh, she pushed the button to call for the elevator. The place really was going to shit.

“Good afternoon,” a smooth, male voice greeted from her right.

Su looked up, startled out of her thoughts. There he was, the wet dream of her sleepless nights. Doctor Robert Laing, their gorgeous neighbor, dressed in an impeccable suit. And he was smiling at her. 

She cleared her throat.

“Good afternoon, doctor Laing,” she replied. 

Looking at him more closely, she could see that his suit was slightly wrinkled, and his shirt was missing the top button. Maybe he came back from a long shift.

“Long day?” he asked conversationally. 

Su huffed.

“You could say that,” she answered. “I’m just returning from the States,” she continued. 

“Oh, a long flight, then,” he remarked, and she nodded. 

“You don’t look tired, though” he observed. 

“I’m not,” she answered. This was weird, but she didn’t mind. Laing’s beautiful voice was fuel for later, when she would be fingering herself. 

The elevator arrived with a screeching noise that didn’t inspire confidence. The door opened only partially, but enough for her to get inside, followed by the doctor. One of the mirror panels was cracked, the shards swept into a corner. Those elevators always gave her the creeps with all those mirrors, though this time she was glad about them as she could secretly study her neighbor – at least until their eyes met in one of the mirrors and she was caught. 

Su blushed and looked down. 

Suddenly, there was a rumbling noise, then a bang and they came to a halt. The lighting flickered, then went out, just to be replaced by the eerie yellow-ish safety lighting. Shit.  
Su groaned. Laing was already at the panel, pressing the emergency alert button. A creaky voice answered. 

“Hello, we’re at the high rise. The elevator has just stopped. Could you please call someone to help us? We are stuck, two people,” he said calmly. 

The voice affirmed their location, said someone would be with them but it would take them a while to get there. Then, there was silence.

Laing turned to Su.

“They could have a look at the other elevators while they’re at it,” she mumbled, and he chuckled.

“I doubt they will. I’m Robert, by the way,” he said by way of introduction, holding out his hand.

_Oh, I know who you are, pretty boy. I get off to naughty thoughts of you when I play with myself._

“Su. Pleasure,” she replied, shaking his hand. 

“Looks like we’re stuck here for a while, together,” she added.

He nodded.

“It does. We should make the most of it,” he said.

What the hell did that mean? 

Her confusion must have shown on her face.

“Tell me about your journey,” he prompted, leaning against the mirrored wall. 

Su leaned against the wall opposite him. As the cabin wasn’t very spacious, there wasn’t much room between them. She thought about sitting down for a moment, but one look at the shards and the filthy floor was enough to convince her to remain standing.

“There’s not much to tell, really. Came back from New York. The usual business types on the plane,” she said, unconsciously rubbing her thighs together. 

“Business types, hm? All suited up and rude?” Laing, no, Robert, asked, his voice suddenly much deeper than before. 

Su looked up at him. His expression had changed, though she couldn’t exactly say what was different to before. He looked… Feral. Wild. Hungry.

Something inside of her snapped. Su wasn’t overly flirty, but something in his posture, in his expression, in the way he’d hummed triggered something in her. She wanted to play this game and see where it would take her. Or if maybe he would... take her.

“Rude. Yes. And naughty. You wouldn’t believe what one of them said to me today,” she replied, her voice rough and husky.

“Try me,” he answered, one eyebrow raised, licking his lips.

And so, she did. She repeated what one of them had said, word for word. How he’d fuck her on the loo. How he’d satisfy her. How he’d make her scream his name while she gushed around his cock. 

“I had to decline, of course. I’m not risking my job,” she stated as an afterthought.

“Of course. But… you wanted to, didn’t you?” the doctor asked. 

Su swallowed hard. Suddenly, he was next to her, leaning down, caressing her cheek with a finger.

“You wanted to, you dirty, beautiful little thing. You wanted to let him bend you over and fuck you senseless, didn’t you? He got you all hot and bothered, but you couldn’t let him. I see how you clench your thighs. Your nipples are straining against your blouse. And I bet you’re soaking through your panties right now,” he whispered, his lips brushing against her ear, his breath caressing her neck. 

Su shivered. One of his hands pinned her against the wall while the other creeped up her thigh under her skirt. She broadened her stance without thinking. His mouth was on her neck, kissing, licking and biting softly. She whimpered. She should shove him away, tell him to get off her, but she didn’t. She wanted this. She had a chance at a tryst with the best-looking man who lived in the building! 

The hand under her skirt reached her panties. Su sucked in a shaky breath. Laing chuckled darkly. His fingers stroked over her covered wet core.

“As I said. Soaking through your panties. I can help you with that, if you like,” he offered. 

He pulled back from her neck to look at her face while the hand not busy with her wetness grabbed a breast and pulled it from her bra and her blouse. His fingers were kneading the flesh, then tickling her nipple. 

“Yes,” she moaned.

He only looked at her pointedly. Dammit!

“Yes, help me with that,” she clarified in a whisper. 

“Very well. Let the doctor make it better,” he growled before kissing her roughly. 

It all happened so fast! His tongue conquered her mouth, playing with her own before he withdrew and nipped at her lower lip with his teeth. The hand at her breast tweaked her nipple, almost hard enough to be more pain than pleasure, but only just. The hand between her legs roughly pulled her panties to the side, fondling her wet lips, then palming her core. 

Su was breathing hard. She wasn’t usually this passive when she was with a man, but Laing had an aura of someone who took what he wanted and wouldn’t be messed with.

“Hands to the rail,” he mumbled against her mouth and she complied, holding on to the handrail that went all around the walls of the elevator. 

She shrieked when two of his fingers thrusted into her. His thumb was rubbing her clit while his two fingers set a quick pace, accompanied by the filthy squelching noises her pussy made. His lips were busy with her breast, biting at the nipple, then soothing the sting with licks and caresses. 

When Su started to move her hips against his thrusting fingers, trying to get more friction, he withdrew them. She whined, but he merely laughed. 

“Turn over, hands on the rail,” he instructed, and she complied. 

She was facing the mirrored wall and in the dim emergency light, she could make out her wide-eyed look as well as her already debauched appearance. A breast hanging out of her blouse, the nipple hard and wet from Laing’s saliva. And behind her… behind her the doctor himself, looking handsome and somehow terrifying and oh so hot! He pulled and pushed her into position. Her back was bent, her skirt pushed up over her ass. 

He smacked her once on each cheek, making her yelp and himself laugh. She felt him pull down her panties. She stepped out of them obediently. Catching his eyes in the mirror, he growled, sniffing at her underwear before pocketing it. The act was so filthy she couldn’t help but whimper and shake her ass enticingly. She wanted him inside of her, now!

He only spanked her ass again, managing to find the exact same spots he’d already slapped, causing her to hiss. He positioned her legs a bit further apart, then moved between them. She heard his belt and the zipper of his pants. Su felt goosebumps on her skin. And then he breached her, without warning, without further preparation.

Her whole body was jerked forwards by his forceful thrust, though he grabbed hard at her hips to hold her back against him. He bottomed out with a groan and only then did she find her voice again. A whine came from her. He was enormous and she felt every inch of him. She’d been wet and prepared, yes, but as he was that big, it still hurt a bit. 

Laing, however, didn’t give her time to adjust. He set a punishing pace, rutting into her in quick, short strokes, never fully withdrawing his cock from her pussy. 

Su threw back her head and moaned. She saw herself in the mirror, breast swinging beneath her, legs spread like a slut for the man pumping himself into her. He was quite a sight, almost fully clothed but lewdly circling his hips while fucking into her. His motion had slowed a bit, but now he was moving his hips in a way that brought his cock in contact with all those delicious, secret places inside her.

He caught her gaze in the mirror. He still looked so composed, though when he growled at her, he almost didn’t seem human anymore. One of his hands wandered to the breast hanging from her blouse and he began tugging at the nipple. His other hand was kneading her butt cheek, not too gently. Then, both his hands were at her butt, kneading and pulling her cheeks apart to give him a better view. 

Su turned her head and was thrilled to see their image in all the other mirrors as well. She looked around and realized she could see them from any angle possible. She could even make out his hard cock driving into her wetness relentlessly. Her moans, his heavy breathing and occasional grunts as well as the wet noise his cock made in her pussy and the slap of skin on skin where the only sounds in the elevator. 

When Su tried to reach between her legs to play with her clit, Laing’s hand shot forward and gripped hers hard. 

“No. Let me!” he growled.

One of his hands kept kneading her butt while the other wandered to her front. He started teasing her with quick flicks against her clit. Su bucked against his hand. The response was a resounding smack on her ass and a filthy chuckle. 

“You like this, don’t you? This was … ah! … what you’ve been waiting for! A rough little ...ngg!... fuck in the elevator. Just what you needed,” he panted between clenched teeth.

He changed to long thrusts, pulling all the way out just to slam himself back into her core, surely bruising her insides. She loved it. She couldn’t help but get louder and louder with each ferocious thrust. Then, he picked up the pace again, rutting into her like right at the beginning of their fuck. His fingers picked up speed and Su pressed herself against his hand as much as possible.

“Cum for me! Cum! I want to feel you clench on my cock!” he groaned.

And Su did just that. Words, combined with the sounds, smell and feel of their pleasure were too much for her. With a wail, she came, her pussy milking his cock as he came with another growl. She felt him spurt inside her, and it felt so good and dirty! 

They stood, still connected, for a moment before Laing slowly withdrew himself from her. She felt his spend dripping out of her. He pulled her skirt back down to cover her ass, patting it again. 

“Good God!” Su mumbled while trying to straighten her clothing.

At that moment, the lights came back on and a hum could be heard. The elevator jerked into motion and the two people inside looked at each other. If that wasn’t timing, Su didn’t know what was.

She looked over at the doctor who was currently adjusting his suit. The elevator came to a stop, for some reason a floor too early. They both decided not to risk anything and got out together to take the staircase. They walked in silence. Su was about to say something when Laing held open the door to her floor for her. 

“Enjoy your evening,” he said, with a nod, a wicked smile on his lips.


End file.
